1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape end detection device for detecting the leading and trailing ends of a tape suitable for a recording or reproducing apparatus which uses, for example, a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transparent portion or conductive portion is generally provided at either end of a tape so that tape movement is stopped when the transparent portion is detected.
However, when a tape is stopped on the basis of the results of a single detection of its leading or trailing end of the tape, there is the danger of producing error due to some disturbance. In addition, when the detection of the leading or trailing end is performed at least twice in order to prevent such error, much time is required until the results of the second and subsequent detections are obtained for confirming that the results of the respective detections agree and then deciding that the detected portion is the leading or trailing end. Since the tape is moving continuously during this time, there is the problem that after the first detection of the leading or trailing end, the leader or trailer of the tape still moves until the tape feed is stopped. Further, if much time is taken for detecting the ends, the tape is driven after the tape movement is stopped and damage to the apparatus could result. It is therefore not possible to detect the leading or trailing end many times.